


Dirt Under My Nails

by SquintyAngel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Poetry, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquintyAngel/pseuds/SquintyAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey !! So this is actually the first work im posting on this account, but ill just be using it for personal reasons when it comes to posting poetry,fanfic,and shit like that. But just a small warning before reading this, IT DOES CONTAIN THE F SLUR SO IF THAT IS TRIGGERING PLEASE DONT READ OKAY BE SAFE CHILDREN.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dirt Under My Nails

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !! So this is actually the first work im posting on this account, but ill just be using it for personal reasons when it comes to posting poetry,fanfic,and shit like that. But just a small warning before reading this, IT DOES CONTAIN THE F SLUR SO IF THAT IS TRIGGERING PLEASE DONT READ OKAY BE SAFE CHILDREN.

It It was the end of the world when you told me you loved me  
We were both throwing bottles off the roof and laughing as they shattered  
As you said I was perfect  
Like my ripped jeans  
And my stolen eyeliner  
You called me a faggot and I smiled  
Because thats youre way of saying you care

It was the end of the world when your mother died  
When her safe house got invaded by the men in green  
And it got called in months later  
You didnt come hunt with me for days  
I heard you punching things

It was the end of the world when we almost lost eachother  
When an explosive went off before we reached the surface and we were buried as in death we would be  
Until I clawed my way towards you  
And you towards me  
And we found our fingertips underneath the sea

It was the end of the world when you kissed me for the very first time  
And it didnt feel like the movies  
My chapped lips against yours  
With unexperienced movements  
That never for me made sense  
We agreed to never kiss again  
As I nudged you with my arm  
Inviting you to hunt  
You smiled

It was the end of the world  
When we were surrounded by the evil green men  
With only a 45 and a hunting knife  
Bearing our teeth for them to see  
Our courage  
Our strength  
Our will to survive

It was the end of the world  
As I saw the men beat you down  
And felt a stab of pain in my ribs  
I saw you fall to the ground and felt every kick

It was the end of the world  
As I saw him from outside my body  
Stand and fight with every fiber of his being  
Until he won  
Until he beat them all  
I saw him pick up my body and sob into my chest

I saw him burn my body on the ceiling  
where we used to throw bottles  
He started smoking again

It was the end of the world  
Until years later  
When I saw him  
With a boy in ripped jeans  
That I knew it wasnt the end of the world  
for him at least  
It was only the end of the world  
for me


End file.
